Thank You
by softcuddling
Summary: A Raphril one shot. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!


April hurriedly walked through the dark cold streets of New York City. With all of the multiple coats and scarves covering her body she sighed deeply as the fabrics were barely able to keep her warm. She cursed, hoping that her black leather boots can keep her from slipping on the icy cold sidewalk that was covered in snow. _"Just a couple more blocks."_ She thought.

Just a couple more blocks and she can finally reach her secret spot. The secret spot that was like some sort of entry to wonderland, only in her case the sewers to see her different but fascinating friends. She grunted at the thought of how she had to sometimes wait for the streets to be clear in order for her to get to her destination.

April wanted to see her four friends today. Now that her former roommate has left back to her home for certain reasons, April seems to find herself alone every now and then. Sure Vern is always intending to hang out with her, but it can get pretty annoying sometimes. Besides, she wants to hang out with her new friends. Not because their giant ninja turtles, but because they loved her and she loved them. Not only that, but she also had a surprise for them. April carried a large bag and inside was filled with goodies that she knew the turtles would love.

With the crunching sounds of ice from under her feet, she sighed with content as she finally reached the secret entrance of the lair down below. It was like a rare opportunity to go in easily since the streets were always so full of people. It was a very populated city, it amazed her how no one has yet seen her four mutant friends. Hopefully she was first and the _last_ of their exposure. Looking around April smiled. "Welp, there's no one around. Probably because it's practically below zero right now, damn." With her small gloved hands she lifted the heavy circular piece of metal and climbed down the freezing metal latter. Apparently it was also a little chilly down under, but Donnie said that he installed some heaters during these times of weather.

April walked through multiple tunnels; she smiled knowing that she has memorized every route since she's been in the lair so many times. "ANGEL CAKES!" April heard. Mikey ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Whoa babe you're freezing!" He frowned as he rubbed her cheek. Her skin felt icy cold against his warm hand. "Come on April, let's get you inside." April smiled. Mikey was always so sweet to her. He grabbed her hand and led her inside the living room. She still kept her coat and scarf on, trying to get herself a bit more warm before taking it off. All of the rest of the turtles were in the living room in front of the new television screen that Donnie installed for the gang to entertain themselves with.

"H-hey guys." April said smiling. Her teeth chattered a bit. The rest of the turtles stood up and greeted April. She hugged each one of them and they all noticed April's condition. "Sorry, the weather's freezing and I couldn't ride my bike around the blocks because the sidewalks are _covered_ in ice. I had to walk." She frowned.

"April you should have told us." Said Leo. "You could have just visited another time; easily avoiding all of this snow." Leo was always the defensive one when it came to April. Well they were all defensive, but Leo being the leader, did more of the giving orders and sometimes a bit of scolding. He knew that April was the one who liked getting into situations for her job. Example, sneaking into the docks at night to catch the footclan in their criminal acts, or sticking half of her body outside of a moving truck falling off a mountain for "footage". Oh April. Leo being the oldest of the brothers, had to tell April to stop doing things like that, but obviously she sometimes didn't listen.

"I know Leo, but I haven't seen you guys in almost a month with all of the work that I've been getting. Being re-hired at Channel Six is great and all, but they're expecting more from me and I've got to prove them that I can handle it." She said. It was true, after some time they finally called her and asked her to come back. She was excited but mostly relieved. She wants to do more with her talent, but it's like they say. We all have to start somewhere. All she has to do is work her way to the top.

Raph smirked.

"Besides, I missed seeing you guys and to make up all of the time that I've been gone…" she pulled out her large bag. "I brought you guys some gifts!" she said smiling. They all cheered except for Raph who only crossed his arms. Mikey quickly stood himself in front of April and held out his hands while closing his eyes. April giggled as she leaned down and opened the bag. Pulling out what seemed to be necklace, candy, and some CD's.

"Here you go Mikey." She said as she placed the items in his large hands. "I figured you'd like these new little treats for you. Plus I also burned some CD's for you because I know how much you like music." April was filled with joy as she saw how Mikey jumped up and down smiling widely. Mikey quickly ran towards Master Splinter's room to show him what April has given him.

The rest of the turtles chuckled. Their little brother will always be the most energetic, even over the smallest things. April set herself down on the pizza box couch and continued to take out the rest of the gifts for the turtles.

Raph looked at April and saw how she was still shivering slightly. It was almost less than twenty degrees outside and he remembered Donnie explaining how humans couldn't handle certain types of weather. Raph examined the clothing she was wearing. It was a long dark red coat. She looked warm, but judging by her chattering white teeth and light flushed pink cheeks, the coat didn't seem to help as much as it should. She slowly took off her coat and set it down beside her.

Raph took a double take on what was under her large coat. She wore a nice red sweater and black jeans. With her long dark boots, she looked rather-

"And for you Leonardo," she said smiling as Leo sat beside her. "I brought you some movies about one of your favorite masters. I remember you telling me how much you admired Master Ip Man, and guess what? They made some movies about him!" She happily handed the discs to Leonardo whom smiled widely.

"Wow April," he looked at her. "Thank you so much, we should all watch them tonight!" Leonardo remembered reading a book that he found thrown in the sewer tunnels about a fearless Wing Chun Master from China. His life story was very admirable and the bravery that the man had was also one of the aspects that inspired Leonardo to become a leader.

Donnie walked up to April, fidgeting his fingers around as he watched her dig into the large bag of secrets. "Donnie I knew how much you wanted new glasses since your old ones kept braking so I bought you a new pair! I made sure that they were big enough for you so I hope they fit." Donnie gasped as he grabbed his new gift. Examining them, he took off his old ones and tired on the new ones.

"Wow, I see so much clearer now! Thank you April!" Donnie smiled and bent down to hug her. He quickly left to his little laboratory and was excited to see how much better he could work now that he could see better. Raph watched as his brother left and looked back at April. She looked happy which even though he won't admit, made him feel content. He inched a bit closer to her, wondering if she had anything to give him. Leo eyed Raph suspiciously, hoping that whatever it was that April was going to give him he would at least say thank you.

April reached in the bag and pulled out what seemed to be new scotch tape, a giant coat, some glasses and a black wooly type hat. Raph arched his eye bridge and looked closer. Why on earth would she give him this stuff? "So Raph," she stood up and smirked. "This right here," she pulled out the white tape. "Is for you. It's the kind of tape that you put around your hands whenever you decide to start punching stuff. I've noticed that you get a good amount of scratches on your skin, so hopefully this can help you prevent that."

Raph's breathe hitched. The thought of her getting concerned over something that really isn't a big deal, was sort of…nice to know that she cared. Although he wouldn't ever admit it. "Also," she pulled out the extremely large coat, glasses, and hat. "If you ever wear this, it can cover up most of you and maybe we can go catch a movie sometime. I know that you're into some hardcore action slash gory movies and there are some movies in the theaters that I'm sure you'd like. So I thought 'Let me buy Raph some clothes so that he can cover up and then he'd be able to go with me.'" She finished her explanation smiling as Raph held the large cloth in his hands, his mouth was a bit gaped by astonishment.

_"She wants me to go to the movies with her?" _

Donnie and Mikey suddenly entered the room and Leo slapped his forehead. Great. Leo knew that if he was the only one in the room then Raph would feel less defensive towards showing his emotions, but now that the rest are here, well…

Raph looked up and saw Donnie and Mikey eagerly admiring their gifts while starting to grab a seat in the living room. Raph tightened his hold on his gifts and looked down at April. Her eyes were shinning with the brilliant shades of blue and her cheeks were slightly pink and he could tell that she was waiting for him to say something. What does he say? _How_ does he say **whatever** it is that he's supposed to say? He has never had a girl gift him anything ever. Especially a very beautiful girl like April.

"U-uh-" Raph stuttered slightly.

Leo smacked his forehead again. _"Oh great."_ He thought. Donnie and Mikey were watching this whole scene which angered Raph. That truly wasn't helping at all.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU JACKASS." Shouted Mikey.

Leo grabbed a nearby pillow and smacked the daylight out of Mikey. Raph growled. Clearing his throat he looked down at the beauty before him and stirred up every bit of courage that he had and simply said, "Thank you."

April smiled widely. Donnie and Mikey's mouth dropped with astonishment as they have never heard Raph say thank you before in their lives. Leo placed his arms behind his back and smirked, knowing that Raph was able to say it. She patted his shoulder and leaned up to whisper in his ear, _"So you just let me know when you want to catch that movie okay?" _

Raph nodded and smirked.

Raph should learn how to say thank you more often.


End file.
